Diabetic patients may have prolonged postprandial lipemia and abnormal platelets after ingestion of fat and cholesterol. This might be a crucial element in the greater propensity to atherosclerosis that diabetic patients have. Postprandial response will be assessed through a 24-hour period. If patients have prolonged postprandial lipemia, this study would provide further documentation for use of low-fat, low-cholesterol diet and for use of omega-3 fatty acids to prevent postprandial lipemia in these patients.